Ever Lasting Love
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: SS ET. Sakuras finds herself in deep trouble when a new enemy surfaces and demands her cards...and Syaoran is determined to protect her no matter what the cost...Pre Movie 2
1. Part One

A/N-I hope you enjoy this story!! Perfect for Syaoran luvers;)  
  
*Ever Lasting Love*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto ran down the hostpital's main hallway, not even pausing for a breath she choked out, "Syaoran Li's room please." The young woman at the desk smiled sadly, she had heard the higher authorized doctors talking about this particular boy. From what she heard..it wasn't good.  
  
Sakura watched anxiosley as the woman typed a name into the computer. "He's in surgery at the moment, but his room number is 205, third floor." She said kindly. "Arigato," Sakura said, already running towards the elevator.  
  
Sakura rushed out the elavator doors and speed-walked down the hallway. She frantically looked for Syaoran's room number. She didn't have to look long. Ahead was Tomoyo, Meling and Eriol. They were sitting on some plastic chairs, near Syaoran's room.  
  
Sakura called out to them and started to run down the hallway. Eriol quickley stood up, along with Tomoyo and Meling.Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, whispering "Sakura I'm so sorry..." Sakura pulled out of her best friends arms and took a step back. She looked at them with tear filled eyes and said," W-What happened you guys?, Meling y-you didn't explain anything on the p-phone."  
  
Meling looked at the others for help. Eriol took a deep breath and said,"You deserve to know, you know how you had to go home early this afternoon?" "Y-yes, I had to leave to make dinner...you guys all live on the other side of town so you decided to walk home together."Sakura said, her voice shaking slightly. Tomoyo spoke,"Well...that's where it all began...."  
  
F.B.  
  
Sakura waved good bye to Syaoran and the others. "See you guys tommorow then! Ja ne!" she yelled as she dissapeared around the bend. "Ja!" Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meling yelled back, walking the opposite way.  
  
~Halfway down the street...~  
  
"So my cute little desendent how are you and your ying-fa doing?" Eriol teased. Syaoran gave Eriol his death glare, a glare that was reserved for him,the stuffed animal and Sakura's baka brother, Touya. "Just fine."He answered through gritted teeth. Ever since he and Sakura had become a couple Eriol and Tomoyo wouldn't stop teasing him. (Meling to, but not as much!)  
  
Eriol smirked. Tomoyo decided to join the fun. Whipping out her camera and focusing it on Syaoran she said, "Syaoran Li, I want to know every little detail about your love confession!" "Ya and then Tomoyo can edit it and send it to that 'best making film contest'!" Meling added. Syaoran simply glared into the camera and said nothing. This made Eriol, Tomoyo and Meling burst out laughing. (AN-Just picture Syaoran glaring into Tomoyo's camera!hehe...)  
  
"SHUT-UP!!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol and the others simply laughed harder. Tomoyo and Meling clutched their stomachs, they were laughing so much. Eriol was clutching a tree for support. Syaoran went dottie eyed and sweatdropped anime style. He stood like that for about 30seconds.Then he got really pissed. He charged towards Eriol and tackled him to the ground. Eriol, surprised didn't even have time to defend himself.  
  
Meling and Tomoyo stopped laughing to watch Eriol and Syaoran wrestle on the pavement. The two suddenly pulled away from eachother, gasping for air. Their clothes were are wrinkled and Eriol's glasses were crooked. Tomoyo and Meling giggled lightly at the two boys. But Eriol was no longer laughing. In fact, the two boys looked dead seriouse about something. "SHH!" Syaoran said sharply. Tomoyo and Meling shut-up instantly.  
  
"Eriol, I'm guessing you sensed that?" Syaoran asked, forgetting about their current wrestling match. "That's correct." Eriol said. They stood up and dusted off their clothes, Eriol fixed his glasses.  
  
The four looked up and down the street, everything was quiet...to quiet.Suddenly the wind picked up speed. "Meling, Tomoyo!, get somewhere safe!" Syaoran yelled, pulling out his sword and standing in front of them. Meling and Tomoyo quickly hid behind some bushes. Eriol quickly summond his staff and stood beside Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly a bolt of electricty shot towards the boys. Both of them dodged away just in time. "What the hell is this Eriol?!" Syaoran yelled to his left as he tried to look for the source of the electricity. "I have no idea!" Eriol yelled back. "Some reincarnation you are."Syaoran muttered under his breath. Fortuantly, Eriol didn't hear him.  
  
Another bolt of electricity shot towards the ground, heading directly for Syaoran. "Hey!, heads up!!" Eriol shouted. Syaoran dodged but the electricity grazed his shoulder. Syoran clutched his arm in pain. When he pulled it away he saw blood. "Hey, are you gunna be okay?"Eriol asked, or more so shouted. "Ya, I don't think its to bad" Syaoran replied.  
  
There was suddenly a loud bang. Two more bolts shot themselves at Syaoran. Syaoran put his good arm above his head in a feeble attempt to block them. Eriol saw this and yelled, "Moon shield, protect Syaoran!" A blue shield suddenly appeared around Syaoran. The two electricity bolts rebounded off the shield and dissapeard.  
  
Syaoran stood up straight as the shield dissapeard. "Thanks," he said, a little embarresed as he walked over to Eriol and stood beside him. Eriol nodded his head.  
  
"Yo guys! Look up!"Meling yelled from the bushes.The two boys looked up and saw that a human form had shaped in the stormy clouds. It slowly touchd the ground and walked towards the two boys, whom had gotten ready to defend themselves.  
  
The human was a man. He had black eyes and firey red hair. His gigantic wings were all black and he wore a necklace with a tiny lightning bolt in the centre. He stopped a few feet from the boys. Silence. The only thing that could be heard was the wind whispering through the trees. (The wind had died down as soon as the first lightning had striked.)  
  
The man suddenly spoke,"I am Chang-Yu, I am here for the card mistress, tell me where she is and I will not destroy you." Silence. "Have it your way then," Chang-Yu whispered, pointing a long white finger at the boys. Eriol's eyes suddenly went blank. With incredible force he was thrown backwards and knocked unconscience.  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo screamed and ran over to him. Syaoran placed himself in front of the two 'lovebirds' and yelled, "You shouldn't of done that!!" Chang-Yu smiled and said,"Your a strong one arn't you??, I can tell that you have a strong bond with the card mistress as well." Syaoran gave the man his most famous death glare and yelled, "Element fire!, come to our aid!" Chang-Yu held up his palm. The fire froze,turned around and hit Syaoran. "Ahhhhh!!"Syaoran screamed as an intense pain surrounded his body. He fell to the ground and held his sword for support. He looked up at Chang- Yu with a burning hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Now boy, tell me where the card mistress is and I won't hurt you further." "I'd rather die!"Syaoran choked out. "That can be arranged."  
  
-Back at Tomoyo and Eriol-  
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh my head.." he muttered, remebering what happened. "Eriol!, thank god your okay!" he heard a sweet but frantic voice whisper. He turned around to find himself facing Tomoyo Dadoujii.  
  
-Chang-Yu and Syaoran..-  
  
Chang-Yu shot a yellow electricity ball at Syaoran, hitting him squarley in the chest. Syaoran gasped as all the air rushed out of him, it was soon replaced however, by a burning pain. Thats when Syaoran realized that some of his ribs were broken. "Now...for the finishing touch.." Chang-Yu pionted his index finger at Syaoran. Who instantly was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards. He crashed into a tree and blacked out.  
  
"No!" Meling screamed as she watched this. She jumped out of the bushes and made a futile attempt to run towards her dear cousin. She was stopped however by Tomoyo who held her back with all the strength she had, her camera lay forgotton on the ground.  
  
Meling's scream had snapped Eriol back into the present. Eriol ran over to Syaoran's crumpled form. "Hang on Syaoran..."He muttered.  
  
Chang-Yu grinned, he knew that they were no match for him."I will be back..."He whispered. A black cloud suddenly surrounded him.A few minutes later he dissapeard.  
  
Eriol dropped to his knees and felt for any sign of a pulse from Syaoran. Amazinly he was still alive. He looked up at Meling and Tomoyo who had run over. "Call an ambulance Meling,Tomoyo.. hide Syaoran's sword..quickley!" The two girls ran off to do as Eriol said. Eriol wiped his sweaty brow and noticed that he was bleeding. He grimanced, but ignored it. Syaoran's injuries were far worse than his own. (*I don't get it...why did this Chang- Yu just get up and leave?, we were helpless..he easily could of destroyed us...*) Eriol thought,as he watched Syaoran struggle to breath.  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okie dokie that was the first chappy. I swear that was so long...should I continue??Was it confusing?? Who is Chang-Yu and wut does he want with Sakura??Will Syaoran be okay?? And why couldn't Sakura sense Chang-Yu when he attacked....read to find out!! Read and Review please..the more reviews I get the sooner the next chappy will be out!!!This was my first time using Japenese names..  
  
BoScOsGuRl 


	2. Part Two

Some things I need to mention..  
  
-Touya has no powers whatsoever -Yukito knows he's Yue but doesn't remember any battles he faces as them. -When Kero is in his borrowed form I'll call him Kero, when he's in his true form I'll call him Kerobarous -Sakura and Syaoran are going out...but are still sometimes shy around eachother! -Sakura and company are 16 and attend Siejou High -Yukito and Touya live together in their own apartment -Meling and Syaoran came back to tomeda a year after the Love Card (The elders agreed to let Syaoran complete his training in Japan!!)  
  
THATS IT ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
~*Ever Lasting Love*~  
  
"And thats what happened,"Tomoyo finished. Sakura took a deep breath. +You need to stay strong and not cry..for Syaoran+ She thought, steadying her breath. She looked at her friends. She suddenly noticed a bandage on Eriol's forehead. "Are you guys alright??"She asked. The 3 nodded their heads. "Hai, were fine Sakura."Tomoyo answered for them.  
  
Sakura sighed a breath of relief and sat down on a chair. Eriol and the others followed the suit. They sat in silence for a few minutes..all thinking their own thoughts. Sakura was the first to speak,"Eriol..why do you think this, Chang-Yu wants me??" "I'm not sure Sakura...maybe he wants the Sakura Cards."Eriol replied honestly.Sakura shuddered at this comment but her thoughts were quickly diverted when a doctor and three nurses walked down the hall, wheeling a stretcher with them.  
  
Sakura and the others gasped when they realized that the person on the stretcher was Syaoran. Sakura jumped out of her chair and ran towards the stretcher, the others in her wake. When she reached it she grabbed Syaoran's hand and held it tightly as he was wheeled into his room. The other 3 trailed behind.  
  
As soon as Syaoran was settled in his bed the nurses left immedently.The doctor however, stayed behind. "Hello, my name is Dr. Mina Ushi."The young woman said in a kind but firm voice. "Is any one here related to this boy??" Meling stepped forward."I am"She replied firmly. Dr. Ushi nodded her head. "Would you rather go to a more seluded area and speak there or is it ok if they hear aswell??"She asked, looking at Sakura and the other two. "They can hear aswell."Meling replied without hesitation.  
  
The doctor began to look through her clipboard. Sakura's hand tightened around Syaoran's as she began to speak. "First of all I must say, his injuries are very odd...he suffered some burn marks on his back, a gash on his shoulder, two broken ribs and a severe concussion." Sakura swallowed a lump that had begun to form in her throat as the doctor continued. "He's extremly lucky that he's still alive."She concluded.  
  
Eriol suddenly spoke,"But is he going to be okay??" The doctor smiled lightly at this and said,"Well..that all depends." "On what?!"Sakura cried,frustrated on the lack of information the doctor was giving. "If he wakes up or not..you see it's to hard to tell if there was any bleeding in the head or not...either he's slowly dieing or he's slowly recovering." Sakura gasped at this and started to sob. Tomoyo ran over to her and started to comfort her quietly. "When will we know?"Eriol asked. "We should know in a matter of weeks."Dr.Ushi answered. Meling suddenly stood up and started to walk to the door."I have to phone Syaoran's mum in China and tell her what happened."she said, her voice was filled with sadness and pain. Eriol nodded as Tomoyo and Sakura weren't paying attention. Meling walked out of the room without another word.  
  
"I will leave now," Dr.Ushi said quietly to Eriol. Eriol nodded and made his way over Tomoyo and Sakura. Dr.Ushi made her way to the door. Just as she was about to exit she said in a voice just above a whisper, "You did a good job on him...Chang-Yu..." With that she left the room with a smile on her pretty face.  
  
Eriol turned towards the door sharply. No one was there. (-That's odd..I could of sworn I felt a sudden burst of magic...must of been my mind playing tricks...-)Eriol turned back to the sobbing girls, and tried to comfort them.  
  
-Time Interval-  
  
It had been a week and a half since Chang-Yu had attacked, and Sakura still hadn't left Syaoran's side. Everyone was extremely worried about her. Even Touya couldn't get her to go home and sleep..or even eat. Meling had phoned Syaoran's mum,Yelan,in China and they were devastated to say the least. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters wanted so much to come down but the elders had forbid them...they had said something about arousing suspicion or something like that. So instead Meling phoned every day to tell them about how he was doing. Eriol had removed the bandage around his head, there was a little mark but it had healed nicely. He simply had used his magic to get rid of the scar.Kero,Yue,Spinuel and Nakuru had heard what had happpened from Eriol and had agreed to keep an eye out for Chang-Yu or anything strange.Sakura's outo-san came to the hositpal everyday to check on Sakura and try to convince her to come home but to no avail. Tomoyo and company came to the hositptal as soon as they got out of school to visit Syaoran and to give Sakura the day's homework. Which wasn't very much as the teachers were taking pity on her and barely gave her any work.  
  
Sakura looked down at Syaoran's still form. "Open your eye's Syaoran....please....I need you to help me protect the cards from Chang- Yu...I need you to live."She whispered as her emerald green eye's filled with unshed tears. Syaoran didn't move.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it any more. The tears in her eye's spilled over as she started to cry. She rested her head on his bed and sobbed. She suddenly quieted as she fell asleep. Tomoyo who had seen this from the half-opened door turned around and sat on a chair next to Eriol."She's crying again Eriol,"She said unhappily. Eriol's midnight blue eye's looked at her with unspoken understanding. Tomoyo started to cry softly. "W-What if Syaoran dies Eriol??,Sakura would be lost..."She sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhhh...Syaoran's strong...it's going to be okay..."Eriol whispered, holding her in a tight embrace. Tomoyo quieted but stayed in the position she was in.(I feel so safe when he holds me..)She thought as she closed her eyes.(-She's so beautiful..-)Eriol thought, pulling her closer towards him.  
  
Meling sat in a chair near Eriol and Tomoyo and sighed as she watched them.(*I wish I had someone who cared for me that deeply..*) As soon as she thought it she felt guilty. (*Your cousin might die, your friend has some nutso after her and all you can think about is your true love!*) She thought, disgusted with herself.  
  
END OF CHAP.2!!!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
So....what did you think???Who's that odd doctor?? How does she know who Chang-Yu is??Will Meling ever find a true love??Find out!!!Keep reading!!  
  
R+R I'm dieing to know what you think so far!!  
  
Lone Wolf!! 


	3. Part Three

*Ever Lasting Love*  
  
Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was all blurry. He blinked a few times untill everything was in focus. He just lay there for a few minutes, staring at the clean white roof above him. Thoughts of what happened flashed through his mind. He suddenly sat up very quickley and suddenly, causing a burning pain to travel up his chest. He gasped from the sudden shot of pain and eased backwards on some pillows that were stacked on top of eachother.He leaned there for a bit untill the pain had reseaded. He suddenly heard a small sigh come from below him. He looked down to see Sakura sleeping peacefully beside him, her head was resting on the bed and her hand was holding his tightly.  
  
Syaoran smiled at the sleeping angel. Her hair was a mess and her face was pale from obvious lack of sleep but to him, she still looked angelic. He also felt great relief, knowing that Chang-Yu hadn't got her..for that had been his biggest fear when he had awaken. Bright and brillant colors to his left caught his eye. He looked over to see tons of flowers, cards and balloons sitting on the biege nightstand. With his free hand he picked a card up and opened it. Inside was a roughly drawn picture of a chocolate cake. Beside the cake the drawer had written "Chinese Gaki, you better get well or I will make sure that Eriol goes on a date with Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes at these words muttering, "Kero." He set the card back down when a certian bouqet caught his eye. The bouqet was stuffed to the brim with peonies and cherry blossoms. He didn't even have to read the card that came with it to know that it was obviosly from Eriol and Tomoyo. He also saw cards and other gifts from Meling,Yukito, Spinnuel.... and there was even one from Touya!  
  
Syaoran winced as Sakura's grip on his hand tightened. *She has some grip!* He thought to himself, noticing that his hand was starting to go white.  
  
Syaoran slowly tried to ease his hand away from her death grip without waking her. It wasn't working very well. It didn't help when his arm started to throb when he moved it.(AN the gash was on that arm u c!) Trying a new approach, he slowly pulled Sakura's hand off his and moved it quickly. At first he thought it had worked....but he was wrong. Sakura groaned and slowly sat up straight.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily at Syaoran. "Syaoran?"she asked, still half asleep. "Um..ya."Syaoran replied, his voice uncertian. Sakura sat there for a few minutes...dumfounded. Suddenly realization hit her.(*Syaoran was awake, he was going to be okay!*)"SYAORAN!!!!"she shrieked suddenly, causing him to cover his ears.  
  
~Outside the room..~  
  
Meling, Tomoyo, Eriol,Touya and Yukito nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Sakura's sudden shriek. Thinking that Syaoran had flat- lined, they all jumped out of their seats and crashed through the door. The five suddenly froze halfway through the door and sweat-dropped anime style. Their eyes had met Sakura hugging Syaoran around the neck who was red in the face and sweating anime style. "He's quite alive if I do say so myself,"Eriol commented, indeed amused and relieved. Touya stormed out of the room, Yukito at his heels saying,"Touya your so protective!, admit it..your glad he's okay..." The two could be heard outside..their voices faded as they walked away.  
  
"Sakura...calm *gasp* down *gasp* your *gasp* breaking my *gasp* ribs.."Syaoran choked out. Sakura drew back and said, "Syaoran Li!, you scared me!!" "Gomen for scaring you ying-fa.."Syaoran apologized. Sakura smiled, "Apology accepted."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura hugged eachother tightly, as they drew back they heard a very loud ,"KAWAII!!!" The two turned to see Tomoyo vidoe taping them with stars in her eyes. Meling and Eriol stood in the background...both grinning happily.  
  
~Time interval~  
  
Syaoran sat at the edge of his hospital bed and waited for the doctor to come and say he could leave. It had been 1 week since he had awaken from his week and a half sleep. Dr.Ushi had said that he could go home today if he took it easy for a few more days. He had jumped at the chance to go home and had speedily agreed to get 'lots of sleep' and 'not to do anything that would put weight on his chest.'  
  
Eriol had spoken to him privatley yesterday about what had happened after he blacked out, he agreed that Chang-Yu would be back for Sakura...Eriol also told him how Sakura knew everything about what happened and what was going on with Chang-Yu. Syaoran was a little mad that Eriol had worried Sakura with the whole thing but said nothing. When Eriol had left the room he had called him cute-little-desendent again. He had yelled at him saying not top call him that but was cut of when Sakura walked in. Fully refreshed from a good nights sleep.  
  
Sakura had reluctantly agreed to go home, eat and get some sleep. Meling had phoned his mum and sisters in China and told them that he was okay and Tomoyo was as happy as ever...taping even the littlest time that he spent with Sakura.  
  
Dr.Ushie walked in and said, "Okay Syaoran..your free to go!"  
  
Syaoran picked up his bag and left the room with a slight nod to the young doctor. Who grinned as he walked out and muttered,"You'll lead us right to her...."  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura yelled, waving frantically. He smiled and walked towards her, Tomoyo and Meling. "We are here to bring you home."Tomoyo explained. Syaoran smiled and walked out of the hospital with the girls. Eriol grinned from the drivers seat of Tomoyo's sleek,purple porsche. Tomoyo got in the front passengers seat while the other 3 crammed in the back. Syaoran found himself sitting between Sakura and Meling. The group sped away from the hospital and headed towards Syaoran and Meling's apartment.  
  
END OF 3RD CHAPPY!!! ______________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think! r+r!!!! It 12:15am so I'm kinda tired..sorry if there's spelling errors and if some scenes were rushed....thanks to all my reviewers..I've never had more than 9 reviews before this story...lone wolf...*yawns...* zzzzzzzzz.............. --------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Part Four

Authors Note:Hey everyone! I'm trying to get each chapter up ASAP!!I think I've been doing good so far...Sorry the chapters are so short but hey, I am getting them out fast enough....ne?? After chapter 3 I got hit by writers block...Ugh! I hate writers block and I get it all the time....I'm not even sure where this chapter is heading....I've got so many options...  
  
Oh! And I don't own CCS, Clamp does..not Nelvana, Clamp, Clamp CLAMP!!!! ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Ever Lasting Love-  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Beep, beep, beep!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura groaned and grabbed the alarm clock that rested on her headboard. Shutting it off, she pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again. But that soon became immposible when Kero screamed,"Sakura get up!!!Your going to be late!!!!"  
  
Sakura let out a startled yell and threw her covers off the bed. "Kero don't DO that!"She yelled exaspertly. "Gomen nasaii, but look at the time." Kero replied, shrugging his small shoulders. "Oh no!!"she yelled and began racing around the room, frantically looking for her bag and school uniform.She had exactly 15 minutes to get to school, at least, that's what her alarm said.  
  
Kero rolled his eyes as he watched his mistress race around her small, but nice pink room. "That's what you get for not sleeping for nearly a week!" He yelled, refering to the time that the gaki had been in the hospital.  
  
"I don't have time for this Kero!!" Sakura yelled at him, very annoyed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kero froze into stuff animal mode as it slowly opened. "Is everything okay in here kajuii??"Touya asked. "Yes..why do you ask??"Sakura replied nervously. "I thought I heard yelling and screaming.."Touya answered. "N-Nope!,no yelling in here!" Sakura said a little to loudly for Touya's liking. "Whatever.."Touya muttered.  
  
Sakura suddenly glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway's??!You live with Yukito and DON'T call me kajuii, I'm sixteen!!'She said hotly. Touya's eyebrows went up at these words. "Just came over to pick up some books that I left here last night....kajuii." Touya quickley shut the door, nearly getting hit by a pink pillow as he did so.  
  
Sakura sighed and retrieved her pillow, she then put it back on the bed. "Ummm, Sakura??"Kero said hesitantly. "Yeah??" she asked distracted by thought's of her onni-chan. "It's 7:50..doesn't school start at 8:00??he finished.  
  
Sakura jumped up like she had been hit by an electric shock. Grabbing her book bag she flew out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She ran as fast as the dash card down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the front door. Touya and Fujitaka, who were in the Kitchen, watched, amused as she frantically tied up her shoes. "Oh Sakura.......I seem to remember you telling me last night that the baka was starting school today." Touya yelled in a sing like voice from the kitchen. A great, "HOEEEEEE!!!!" could be heard from the front door. Touya and Fujitaka grinned at eachother as they heard the front door slam shut.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could towards Seijou High, thinking,"Oh god! I can't be late the first day that Syaoran return's to school..I CAN'T!!"  
  
-Seijou High-  
  
Syaoran, Meling, Eriol and Tomyo sat in their respective seats at Seijou High and waited for Sakura. Growing sick of all the girls trying to flirt with him, Syaoran started up a conversation. "So...anything new happen while I was err...absent??" "Yeah, when the sensi announced that you were in hospital with possible life threating injuries ALL the girls started to bawl their eyes out." Eriol said, trying not to laugh. Syaoran glared at him and said threw gritted teeth,"Did any thing ELSE happen??" "Takashi became the editor for the school paper." Tomoyo said. "And Chiharu dropped cheerleading to help out Takashi."Meling added. Before the group could continue their conversation Sakura rushed in, breathless. "Please tell me I'm not late, PLEASE!"she cried, taking her seat in front of Syaoran and turning to face him. "Your not late." Syaoran replied. "Yes!!" She cried, jumping out of her seat and hugging him tightly. All the girls in the class watched with jealousy as Sakura hugged THEIR Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran turned a bright shade of red but hugged her back just as tightly.(He wasn't use to displaying affection towards her even though they were dating.) The bell rang but the two didn't even notice. It was only when they heard a very loud,"AHEM" coming from the front of the classroom did they let go of eachother. The two turned to face a very flustered looking sensi and a very bubbly Tomoyo who was currently stuffing her camera back into her bag after taping their "Kawaii" scene. Eriol was snickering beside Syaoran and Meling was grinning from ear to ear. Both of them blushed 5 shades of red and tried to listen to what the sensi was currently saying.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to welcome Syaoran Li back to class...we were all very worried about you." The sensi said, looking at Syaoran as she spoke. Syaoran tried forcefully to hold a blush down as everyone stared at him. He probably would've lost if the sensi hadn't continued speaking. "Your report and/or poem on what True Love Is, is due the day before spring break..that only leaves 3 more days people!!" The class all rolled their eyes and muttered,"Ya,ya we know...already." The sensi frowned at this, but ignored the lack of enthusamuim. "Oh, Syaoran since you havn't had a chance to work on it I'm giving you untill the end of spring break to hand yours in."she added. Syaoran nodded, thinking, "Oh boy...what on earth am I going to write about?!" "Now class...let's review chapters eight and nine on shakespear.." A tremendous groan could be heard from the class as they got out their very heavy, shakespear text books.  
  
-Lunch Time-  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Meling and Tomoyo sat at their usual place under the cherry tree and got out their lunches. Meling seemed very excited about something...she kept looking at Syaoran, who kept shaking his warnenly. Takashi, Chiharu and the others had come over to say hello and tell Syaoran how relieved they were when they found out that he was going to be okay. But they soon had to go. Rika and Noako had a book club meeting and Takashi had to work on the school paper with Chiharu.  
  
The 5 ate their lunches in silence. Meling suddenly bursted. "Syaoran can't we tell them NOW??"she asked desperatly. "Not YET Meling!"Syaoran said, annoyed. "But why not??"she asked. "Because...oh alright then!Tell them!"Syaoran said, annoyed at the puppy dog face Meling was giving him. All this time the other 3 were looking at them with confused and curiose faces.  
  
"Syaoran's mom invited us to visit them in China for spring break!!"Meling yelled, happy to get it off her chest. The 3 confused faces suddenly became excited ones. "When to we leave?Do we have to pay for air fare?? How much will it cost?? Sakura and Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled lightly and said,"Well..how about we let them tell us the answers to your questions." Tomoyo and Sakura blushed and settled down.  
  
"Syaoran's mom wants to see him again, you know..after all that's happened you really can't blame her."Meling said. "You don't have to pay a thing..mothers paying for everything."Syaoran said quickly. "We leave the day after spring break begins..if you want to come that is..."Syaoran said...a little shyly. Sakura smiled and hugged him around the neck. "Of course we want to come!!"She cried happily. The other 2 nodded. Syaoran suddenly became seroise. "I think mother also want's to talk about Chang-Yu and what's been happening lately, Sakura..as much as I hate to say this..bring Kero along,we may need him."he said gravely.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Sure..I'll bring the cards too...just in case." Syaoran sighed. "I think mother has informed the Li Clan about Chang-Yu and his motives, I also think they believe that you will be safe there..along with us."  
  
The 5 ended the conversation at that and finished their lunches just as the bell rang. They gathered up their things and headed inside.  
  
~Meanwhile...in a place unknown..~  
  
"So they are going to China..if the Li Clan thinks they can protect the card mistress and her friends there they are very wrong...very wrong indeed.."Chang-Yu said as he made the orb where he had spied on the group dissapear.  
  
A woman who was standing next to Chang-Yu said,"So...I see that Sakura Kinomoto is the card mistress..I figured she was..after all, she stayed with the boy all through the time he was in the hospital." Chang-Yu smiled at the pretty woman. She had dark, navy blue wings and long blue hair that reached her mid-waist..her eyes were crystal clear blue,at the base of her neck was a single water droplet that glimmered brightly every time she moved. "Yes, I forgot to comment on the wonderful job you played as a doctor, Satoshie." Chang-Yu replied. Satoshie smiled widley at this praise. "No problem Chang-Yu..I enjoyed pretending that I was concerned about that baka boy." Chang-Yu nodded his head in agreement and said,"So, we will go to China then." "Hai," was the only reply Satoshie made. The two suddenly dissapeard in a swirl of black and blue clouds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen Nasaii if the chappy was short..and if there were any words that I spelt wrong. I hope you liked it...R+R pretty please. Did the ending make any sense what so ever?? And how do you spell 'unconscience' cause I don't have spell check and I know that's not how you spell it!! And what are the names of Syaorans sisters??And what are they in english I need to know the actual names before I can start the next chappy!!!  
  
Once again R+R!! Please!Pretty, Pretty Please! ^.^ With a Cherry on top!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
~Lone Wolf~ 


	5. Part Five

*Ever Lasting Love*  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Sakuraaaaa...are we there yet??"Kero whined from her purse. "Kero we havn't even got on the plane yet!,so be quiet!" she hissed back, hoping nobody was looking at her. Kero grumbled and curled up in a ball at the bottom of her purse. A few minutes later a light snoring could be heard. Sakura sighed a breath of relief and looked out at the big plane that she would soon be boarding.  
  
Sakura giggled when she remembered the last time she boarded a plane. Touya had told her that they needed to take off their shoes before getting on. She had done so and had been totally embarrased when the flight attendent told her that they didn't need to take them off. Speaking of Touya...Sakura looked over at her onnie-chan and couldn't help but laugh. He was very upset when he heard that Sakura was going to Hong Kong...with the 'gaki.' But Fujitaka didn't feel the same way and allowed her to go. Much to Touya's dismay. Tomoyo's mother allowed her to go as well...although it'd taken awhile to convince her that'd she be fine. Lucky Eriol didn't need to get permission of course..he was his own boss.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. "It won't be long now.."she thought. Syaoran and Meling had gone off to take care of their tickets and luggage. Tomoyo,Eriol and herself sat down on some plastic chairs to wait.  
  
Meling and Syaoran hurried back as the announcment to get in line for the trip to Hong Kong played over the headspeakers. "We better get going," Syaoran panted as he and Meling neared them. The 3 nodded and said their goodbyes to their family and friends. As the 5 neared the entrance of the plane, tickets in hand , they could still hear Touya yelling,"Be careful!,Gaki you better not take advantage of my kajuii!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes as he handed the stewardess his ticket. Soon the group was settled in the plane. Everyone was happy to see that they got window seats. Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura, Eriol next to Tomoyo and Meling was sitting next to a guy with short, light brown hair and sea-green eyes. As the plane started to move she couldn't help but think that he was very cute and right around her age.After the flight attendants had explained what to do in an emergency they went around offering refreshments. When they were done they settled down and a movie was put on.  
  
-Syaoran and Sakura's Seats-  
  
Sakura squeled with excitement as she realized that the movie they were showing was one of her favorites "Romeo and Juliet". Syoaran rolled his eyes at her excitement but copied her by putting his headphones on as well, remembering how he and Sakura had acted out this movie when they were only eleven years old.  
  
=Eriol and Tomoyo's Seats=  
  
Tomoyo yawned. "You look tired Tomoyo, you should sleep." Eriol said, looking at her with slight concern. "I was up all night getting my film and stuff ready...your right Eriol, I should sleep...."Tomoyo muttered, closing her eyes. Eriol smiled lightly and closed the window shade. (He was closer to the window!) He then pulled out a very heavy looking book and started to read it. A few minutes later he could feel Tomoyo's head resting on his shoulder. He blushed lightly but smiled and kept reading his book.  
  
*Meling's Seat*  
  
Meling sighed. She was bored. She wasn't fond of reading like Eriol was,she wasn't sleepy like Tomoyo and she definetly did NOT like the movie that they were playing...she'd seen it before and she thought it was VERY boring. She turned to the boy next to her and he looked just as bored as she was. Suddenly the boy spoke to her,"You bored to?" "Yeah.."she answered. "Whats your name??,If you don't mind me asking.."he asked hesitantly, amazed that a beautiful girl such as herself would even speak to him.  
  
Meling raised her eyebrows at this and answered, "Meling Li..and yours?" The boy gaped at her. "Your Meling Li?! Arn't you part of the famous Li Clan??"he asked. Meling grinned,"Ya, I am part of the Li Clan..in fact, my cousin is the soon to be leader." "Wow..."the boy muttered. Meling started to grow uncomfortable with him staring at her like that. "So..your name??'she asked, breaking the silence. The boy grinned and said,"It's Takao Iwata." "Oh, so why are you going to Hong Kong??"she asked curiosly. "I just moved to Tomedo, Japan, a few days ago...I have to go back to Hong Kong to pick up the things that I couldn't take the last time I was here." Takao explained. "Why are you going to Hong Kong?,or better yet..why were you in Japan??"he asked Meling. "Me, my cousin and friends are visiting my family and the Li Clan for spring break...I moved to Japan a few years ago with my cousin because we made lots of freinds down there when we went there on some errr..business, we liked it better there."she explained, adding that they attended Seijou High. "Awesome!Thats the high school I'm going to!" Taoko exclaimed. Meling smiled and asked,"How long are you staying in Hong Kong??" "Until spring break at Seijou High ends...I start there right afterwards."  
  
The two continued to talk quietly as the flight wore on..Meling found out that Taoko lived very close to the Li mansion and Taoko found out that the heir of the entire Li state sat only a few seats ahead of him. He couldn't believe that the Heir of the rich Li Clan wanted to live in Japan..but Meling explained that he had fell in love and was finishing his training there so he could be with her.  
  
-Time Interval-  
  
"Sakura..wake up..were here." Syaoran said, gently shaking his girlfriend awake, she had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Sakura yawned and stretched as the plane landed. "Were here already??"she asked. "Yes, you fell asleep during the movie"Syaoran explained. Sakura grinned, a little embarrased as she gathered up her things. She suddenly remembered Kero. She quickly opened up her purse to find him glaring at her. "Sakura I coulda suffocated in there!"he whispered angirly. "Well you didn't, did you?"she countered. Kero was just about to say something but was interrupted by Syaoran, who stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth and said,"Quit complaining stuffed animal...it won't be much longer." Kero tried to say something but stopped, the cookie was starting to melt in his mouth and he was to involved with it's delicous taste to talk further.  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully at Syaoran and quickly snapped the purse shut.  
  
"The plane has now landed, thank-you for boarding Japan Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay in Hong Kong." The pilot said over the headspeakers. Everyone gathered their things and started to file out of the plane.  
  
Sakura got up and started to leave along with everyone else but paused when Syaoran didn't follow her. "Arn't you coming Syaoran?Or did you forget something??"she asked quizzedly. Syaoran blushed a deep shade of red and said,"You go without me..I have to do something first."he replied. "Okay.."Sakura said, a little confused.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Meling and some other guy that was talking to her about phone numbers soon left after Sakura. Meling grinned at him knowinly as she exited. Soon he was the only one left on the plane. He sighed and got up. "Here we go.."he muttered as he headed for the exit.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Sakura, Eriol and Tomyo stood by the entrance of the plane to wait for Syaoran..who still hadn't shown up. Meling had just introduced them to a boy named Taoko, who she was currently saying goodbye to.  
  
Sakura, however was not thinking of Taoko. She was staring in awe at all the reporters that stood around the planes entrance excitley. There was a number of bodygaurds as well. "Wow!,we must of had someone REALLY famous on our plane!"she said to no one in particular. Tomoyo and Eriol agreed. "I can't believe we didn't see them...I mean we WERE in the first class apartment.."Tomoyo said, dissapointed. Sakura sighed,"I wish that I could of just met them.." Meling, who had just rejoined the group muttered,"You sat beside him." Eriol and Tomoyo suddenly grinned, they had just figured out what Meling had meant by that statement. Sakura, however..was clueless. "Hoe?,what do you mean Meling??Syaoran was sitting next to me----" Sakura's sentence was suddenly cut short as she heard a whole bunch of excited squels and pictures being flashed. She looked up and got the most amazing shock of her life. Syaoran had just exited the plane and all the reporters had run up to him excitley, cameras and microphones in hand. "Figure it out yet?"Meling laughed. "Yeah..."Sakura said, still in shock. The group waited for Syaoran to approach them. As they waited they couldn't help but overhear some of the questions that the reporters were asking.  
  
"Did you really break off your engagment??" "Do you have someone else in mind??" "Is it true that your only in Hong Kong for a week???" Were only some of the questions asked. Syaoran totally ignored them and plowed through the crowd. He was helped by the body guards, who rushed over to keep the reporters back. He soon reached his friends,his face crimson with embarassment, and said in a breathless voice,"Follow me...hurry." The 4 didn't say anything but just followed him near the airport exits. Where Yelan and about 12 bodyguards awaited them.  
  
The breathless group stopped in front of Syaoran's okaa-san and bowed respectfully. Yelan hugged her son gently in greeting before she made notice of the others. "Sakura,Tomoyo..its nice to see you after such a long time."She inquired. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled politley and said that they felt the same. "Meling...how are you?"She asked. "Great!"Meling replied cheerily. Yelan smiled at her enthusaism and turned to Eriol. "You must be our great ancestors reincarnation...I'm very happy to meet you at last."She said in a serious tone of voice. Eriol bowed politley and said,"Its and honour to meet such a powerful woman such as yourself." Yelan smiled at his comment while Syaoran rolled his eyes in distaste. "Lets go then..we have much to discuss."Yelan said, missing her sons distaste as she headed towards the black limo that waited outside.  
  
END OF 3RD CHAPTER  
  
__________________________________  
  
Love it?Hate it?? Review and lemme know!!I personally don't really like this chappy to much...to short and to boring...it was badly written and I know I spelt a LOT of words wrong...I promise that the next Chapter will be better! And more interesting! Don't give up on me!!Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Lone Wolf 


	6. Part Six

AUTHORS NOTE!!READ PLEASE  
  
PLEASE NOTE THAT SYAORAN' MOM CALLS HIM SYAORAN! NOT XIO LANG!! HIS SISTERS STILL CALL HIM BY HIS CHINESE NAME. JUST PRETEND THAT HE ASKED HIS MOTHER TO CALL HIM BY HIS JAP. NAME BCUZ HE LIKES THAT ONE BETTER!!  
  
Oh and pleas review!! On with the story!!  
  
~Ever Lasting Love~  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
Yelan led her son and his friends into the main hallway of the Li mansion. Even Eriol was impressed that Syaoran had such a nice home. Tomoyo and Sakura had seen the mansion before...but they hadn't got a very good look at everything. Syaoran blushed, he hated it when people realized how rich he really was. Meling, who knew the mansion front to back was getting very impatient with just standing there and doing nothing. She was just about to speak up when 4 blurs came crashing down the main staircase and headed straight for them. It was Syaoran's one-chans.(I hope that's right..)  
  
The 4 girls nearly strangled their itoto-chan, they were surrounding him and hugging him to death. Syaoran sighed anime style, it was impossible to get his sisters to stop. They were hyper active. Syaoran's oldest sister suddenly noticed Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling. They left Syaoran(who was very relieved) and ran over to them. Sakura and Tomoyo blushed while Meling ignored them, she'd gone through this time and again. "Sakura!are you really going out with Xio Lang?!" One asked. Sakura blushed a firey red and nodded her head. Syaoran had warned her that they would probably call him by his chinese name. Squeals of delight could be heard from the girls. They suddenly noticed Eriol, who stood next to their mother. They rushed over to him and started saying how cute he was and how they couldn't believe that he was only just turning seventeen. Eriol waited patiently for them to stop bothering him, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
Yelan gave her daughters a warning look. Their squeals quickly subsided. "That's better,"Yelan said,"Please tell Shing to get the living room ready, then you may do whatever you please....as long as you do not disturb us." The sisters bowed and walked away quietly. Yelan then turned to her son,"Please show are guests where they will be sleeping...then meet me down in the living room so we can talk, bring Kerobarous along to."She said, eyeing Sakura's purse. Syaoran nodded and muttered,"C'mon, lets go." The group followed Syaoran, who was leading them to a staircase on their left. . Yelan watched as they walked out of site.  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
Syaoran led his friends down a long hallway and suddenly stopped by a door. "Eriol, you'll be sleeping here."He said, opening the door so they could see. The room was painted navy blue, a big bay window was at the end of the room and showed a sparkling pool that was just outside. An old fashioned kind of bed stood in the center of the room, his luggage was sitting on top of it. There was also a border that was decorated with suns and moons, much to Eriol's delight. "We'll meet right here in 20 minutes and go down to the living room together."Syaoran informed them. They nodded and Eriol walked into his room to unpack and get refreshed.  
  
Meling's room was next. Syaoran opened the door to reveil a large room that was painted firey red. A medium sized window stood near the back and a queen sized bed stood near it. Meling grinned, this wasn't her actual room...her's was much bigger, she only slept here when she wanted a change of scenery. She walked in to unpack, closing the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran,Tomoyo and Sakura walked across the hall towards another door. "Tomoyo's room,"Syaoran said, opening the door. Tomoyo gasped with delight. The room was painted a light purple. There was a big window like Eriol's that reveiled the beautiful garden outside. The bed was a queen sized one. It had voilet coverings which had light purple tulips imprinted on them. Tomoyo ran into the room and threw herself down on the bed. Her luggage was near the end of it. "I love it!"She yelled as Syaoran shut the door. Sakura and Syaoran grinned at Tomoyo's words and walked across the hall. "Syaoran..is it just me or do these rooms seem to fit everyones liking's perfectly?"Sakura asked. "It's not you..these rooms have a spell on them that makes them change into a persons dream room...there favorite colours etc."Syaoran replied sheepishly. "Awesome!"Sakura said, dieing to see what her own room looked like.  
  
Syaoran walked down the hall a little bit more and stopped by a door. "If you need me I'll be sleeping here."Syaoran said, opening his door. The room was forest green. A big sliding glass window led to a porch outside. There was a big bookcase that was filled to the brim with (A/N what else?)books. His bed was fairly big with green coverings. He shut the door after Sakura had gotten a good look at it. He stepped across the hall."You'll be sleeping in here."he said, opening the door.  
  
Sakura gasped. Her room was painted light pink and was decorated with cherry blossoms. She had a big window that showed the other half of the garden. Her bed was about the same size as Syaoran's and had silky pink and white sheets. Her suitcase stood near the hope chest, which was near the closet. "It's....awesome."She said in awe. Syaoran grinned."See you in 20 minutes then."he said, gently closing the door behind him as walked towards his room. Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the center of the room. She let Kero out of her purse and started to unpack her things. Filling Kero in on what happened after Syaoran had stuffed the cookie in his mouth. (A/N Ya know..the reporters, the rooms etc etc...)  
  
-Twenty minutes later-  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol stood patiently in the hallway, they were waiting for Sakura and Kero. They suddenly came flying out of the bedroom and ran(Or in Kero's case, flew) down the hallway. The three were barely able to hold their laughter in as Sakura and Kero both said,"It's HIS/HER fault! He/She didn't tell me the time!!" Sakura and Kero glared at eachother in defiance. "Don't worry about it."Syaoran said in a reassuring voice. Sakura felt all her worry's dissapear when he said those words. The group headed towards the living room in silence. Each of them were looking at what the other person had changed into.  
  
Syaoran was wearing biege cargo pants and a forest green t-shirt that had chinese lettering around the right sleeve. Eriol grinned when he noticed this. The chinese words said, 'Ying-Fa'. The amber eyed boy had no idea that he knew how to speak chinese. In fact, no one knew that he could speak the langauge.  
  
Tomoyo had a light purple dress on and had a voilet coloured head band in her hair. She had let her hair run freely down her back.It Made her look like an angel.  
  
Eriol's clothes were fairly origanal. (A/N-for once:) He had a navy blue sweater on that had a picture of a full moon in the center. Tomoyo had made it for him for his birthday last year. His pants were jean materail and light blue.  
  
Sakura had put on navy blue flares and a baby pink t-shirt. Two light, pink coloured ribbons kept her hair in their traditional pigtails. Small pink and purple flowers decorated the out-lining of her pockets and the bottom of her flares.  
  
Meling was wearing dark brown shorts and a black t-shirt with flames right in the center. The words 'HOT' were written below the flames. She had her raven black hair done up in her two buns.  
  
_*_*_  
  
When the group enetered the room they found Yelan sitting there and drinking a cup of tea. Yelan looked up at them and motioned for them to sit and get comfortable. The group piled on the sofa across from her and waited. "Do you want some cookies or tea??"She asked, motioning to the pile of cookies and the teapot. Kero' mouth watered but he quickly said "no thank-you" like the others.  
  
"First of all I would like to thank you for coming."Yelan began. The group said nothing, they were all very anxious to hear what Yelan knew about Chang-Yu. She seemed to sense this and said, "What I am about to say will shock all of you...espiecally you, Syaoran." Syaoran raised his eyebrows at this but remained silent.  
  
Yelan took a deep breath and started...  
  
"When Syaoran was five years old someone joined the Li Clan. His name was Chang-Yu.The clan took him in because he was an orphan with amazinly strong magical powers..he was twelve a the time. You see, usually only family members can be apart of the Li Clan, but the elders accepted him..none of us could sense what he would turn into.  
  
Years passed and both Syaoran and Chang-Yu became stronger. When Chang-Yu was seventeen and Syaoran was ten, the Clow Cards were released. Chang-Yu never new of Syaoran and Syaoran never knew of Chang-Yu. When Chang-Yu heard that a boy seven years younger than him had been chosen to capture the cards he was enraged. After Syaoran had gone to Japan, Chang-Yu seemed to have accepted the fact that his destiny was not entwined with the cards. But when he heard that someone else had become there master..or mistress, he was furiuose. The clan decided to kick him out, they felt that he was dangoreus and a madman. We never heard of him again. That is..until now.."  
  
_$-$_$-$_  
  
Yelan finished and looked at the group's reactions. They were all staring at her with their mouths open and there eyes filled with disbelief. Syaoran was the first to speak."How could I not of known of him before now, wouldn't I have sensed his aura??"He asked, for the first time in his life, he was very confused.  
  
"The elders didn't want you communicating with him, they were worried that he'd do something to you.. to become leader of the clan, so we decided to keep you guys apart, you remember the small house and it's grounds were forbidden to you and Meling?, that's where he stayed and trained..we put a spell on Chang-Yu so his aura wouldn't show and reveil itself, we did the same to you when you were five. When you went to Japen...when the trouble started...the spell was broken. After you had returned he had already been kicked out." Yelan explained.  
  
"Wow..." Sakura muttered and looked up. "This is my fault..if Syaoran had become the cards master Chang-Yu would of never gotten angry..none of this would've happened."She said unhappily. "Your wrong Sakura, like mother said..he was angry when he first found out that I would be capturing the cards and not him...it was probably better the way it turned out..at least this way he doesn't know that I was that boy...yet."Syaoran said in a stern voice. Everyone else agreed with him. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Syaoran..everyone.." The group(not including Yelan, who simply nodded her head)smiled at her.  
  
There was suddenly a knock at the door. The group turned to see a butler standing by the door nervously. "Miss, someone is here to challenge Master Xio Lang."He said, his voice trembling. Yelan nodded curtly,"Thank-You Vince..tell him that Xio Lang will be ready and waiting." The butler left immedently.  
  
Syaoran sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to do. Meling simply grinned and whispered in Sakura's ear,"Now you'll see Syaoran REALLY fight." "Hoe?, What do you mean Meling??"Sakura whispered back. "You'll see."  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but glare at his mother for getting him in such a fix. Yelan ignored his angry gaze and said,"Go and get ready son, I will bring your friends down right away." Syaoran grumbled as he got up and shuffled out of the room.  
  
As soon as he left Yelan stood up and asked,"Does anyone have anymore questions about Chang-Yu??" "Just one, did he have any friends as he grew up..I mean magical ones??"Eriol asked. Yelan thought for a minute and said,"Just one..her name was Satoshi, I think..but she and Chang-Yu were always arguing, eventually she stopped coming over." Eriol nodded and didn't ask anything else.  
  
"Anymore questions?" Yelan asked. They shook their heads. "Okay then, follow me." Kero jumped into Sakura's purse as they followed Yelan out of the room.  
  
________________________________________  
  
R+R. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE critisim!! Sorry that I never mentioned the names of Syaoran's sisters but no one has told me them!! Gomen Nasaii..I know I've spelt lot's of words wrong, again....my grammer is getting worse to.  
  
I WANT AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!I'M DEAD SERIOUSE PEOPLE!!IT'S ONLY SIX!!  
  
Okie dokies then! I've g2g!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Lone Wolf*~ 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note for "Ever Lasting Love"  
  
Hey everyone! Thank-you for all of the nice reviews! I really love getting them!! I'm starting to get a lot of reviews asking for more S+S.I'll try and start putting more S+S in the story. You see..I'll admit it..I'm not very good at writing romance..I'm more of a "Drama" freak. Lol..I've also got some reviews that are asking for Eriol,Tomoyo and Meling to spy on our Little Wolf and Cherry blossom more..but then I got some people that DON'T want the couple spied on!! Oh man..I had no idea that writing a story could be so stressful... ;)  
  
And for those people who want Meling to find her true love soon...I've given out some hints of a future love in chapter 5..)  
  
And for you people who want Syaoran and Sakura to get married... back up a bit!Lol! Who says that they'll both survive in my story??I could just as easily kill them off..(Grins Evily) Ne ways..thanks for the suggestions and comments!  
  
I wonder whats gunna happen when the gang see's Syaoran face his "Challenger.." I guess you'll find out when I post it!! :) I'll try to put a li'l "romance" in the next chapter but don't kill me if the romance sceens suck!! LOL!!!  
  
Ja ne...Lone Wolf!!  
  
Sakura: What do you mean by not surviving in your story Lone Wolf???  
  
Syaoran:Yeah! You better not kill us off! I wanna marry Sakura!!!  
  
Eriol: Kill Syaoran off so I can relax a bit.  
  
Tomoyo:Don't you dare! I need to make the most kawaii couple outfits for their wedding.  
  
Meling:Okay then...  
  
Lone Wolf(Sweatdrops):This is REALLY goodbye,till next time!!  
  
Everyone leaves. 


	8. Part Seven

A/N- Gomen Nasaii..I know I havn't posted a chapter in a LONG time but I just havn't had the motivation to add anymore..I finally got off my lazy butt and started to write it though! This will be the 2nd last chappy!  
  
-Ever Lasting Love- *Chapter 7*  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise as she took her seat in the mini like stadium. Tomoyo sat on her left while Meling sat on her right. She turned to Meling and asked, "What does Syaoran have to do in this challenge thingy?"  
  
Meling grinned at her and replied, "Its a martial arts challenge, the first one to get knocked out or surrender loses." "Oh.." Sakura muttered, looking down towards the big blue mat, where Syaoran and the challenger would be fighting.  
  
Eriol however, was not thinking about the challenge, he was more interested in this Satoshie character. The boy sighed..it frustrated him when he couldn't figure out what Chang-Yu wanted the cards for..and he wondered if Satoshie was helping him. His thoughts were inturrupted by Sakura's excited squel, Syaoran and his challenger had just entered the stadium.  
  
Syaoran wore silky white pants and a green bandana..his chest was bare. His oppentent's chest was also bare and he wore black silky pants and a gray bandana. The boy had light blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
Syaoran noticed his friends up in the stands. He couldn't help but smile when Sakura blew him a kiss. He nodded to show that he saw and then got into his fighting position. The boy copied him. A man in his late forties walked out and signaled them to bow to eachother. He then quickly went over the rules and yelled, "Syaoran Li of the Li Clan has been challenged by the Cang Clan of southern China! His oppents name is Ying Cang!Let the match begin!!" With that the man stepped back to give the boys space.  
  
Ying lunged at Syaoran and tried to kick him in the face. Syaoran blocked it easily and flipped over him. The match continued and soon Syaoran had the boy on the ground. The boy, very tired gave up and surrendered. The boy left the room, defeat and disapointment written all over his face.  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meling charging towards him. Sakura jumped into his arms while shouting, "You won!!" Over and over again. Syaoran blushed, no one ever made this big a deal about him winning. Sakura seemed to calm down enough to kiss him. Syaoran, oblivous to the people around him, kissed her back. Yelan and his sisters left the room quietly..they would praise him on his victory later.  
  
Syaoran's friends all grinned happily.  
  
-Time Interval-  
  
Sakura yawned and flicked off her light. The day had gone by great. After Syaoran's challenge they had gone sight seeing and had eaten a wonderful dinner. Syaoran had gone to talk to the elders but wasn't very long. Afterwards the group had watched a movie and had eaten popcorn. All in all..it was the perfect day..and yet Sakura couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about the conversation they had had with Yelan earlier. The girl eventually gave up and whispered into the darkness,"Kero?You still up??Kero??" A loud snoring answered.  
  
Sakura sighed, there was nothing for it. She got up and crept to her door. She opened it quietly and tiptoed across the hall.  
  
Syaoran heard a light knock at his door. Surprised that someone besides himself was up at this hour, he opened it to see Sakura.  
  
"'Can I come in??"Sakura asked. Syaoran raised his eyebrow and said, "Of course..I mean you ARE my girlfriend." Sakura smiled gratefully and walked into his room. Syaoran shut his door and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"He finally asked.  
  
"I can't sleep..I keep on thinking about what your mother told us this morning." Sakura replied. "I know what you mean..I couldn't sleep either.  
  
The two sat on Sakura's bed when Syaoran finally spoke. "Sakura..ever since I was put in the hospital we havn't--" "Spent much time together?" Sakura ended. Syaoran nodded his head. "I know..I've been thinking that as well.." She sighed.  
  
"I've got an idea how about we all go out tommorow and just forget about Chang-Yu??"Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled. "That'd be great! We can all go on a picnic!!" She exclaimed happily. "Yeah...lets do it!!"Syaoran replied.  
  
The two talked a bit more about there plans for tommorow when Sakura suddenly yawned. "I'm sleepy..."She murmered. Syaoran nodded and escorted her to her room. The two shared a kiss before Sakura shut her door.  
  
Syaoran walked back into his own room, smiling and feeling more reasurred that everything was going to be okay.  
  
-In a unknown destination---  
  
"Tommorow..we will strike..tommmorow will be the beginning of the end for our little magicans.." Chang-Yu said. "We better get ready.." Satoshie murmered, excitment glinted in her eyes. "Hai...we should..."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"This spot is perfect!" Sakura yelled to her friends, plopping down underneath a big maple tree. The othes sighed in relief and took a seat beside the hyper active girl. Tomoyo opened the picnic basket only to let out a small shriek. Kero sat in the basket, eating a cookie. After Tomoyo had recovered herself she placed out the large amounts of food in front of everybody.  
  
Sakura scolded Kero for eating a quarter of the food but stopped when she saw the piles of food left. The group dug in greedily they had all skipped breakfast so they would be hungry for lunch...they all new how much food Tomoyo and Meling would pack...even Kero wouldn't be able to eat it all.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol kept on looking at eachother and blushing. Meling seemed to be in her own world and Syaoran and Sakura talked quietly about how they thought Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to be taken to one another. And how they thought that Meling had been acting weird eversince the plane ride.  
  
The group struck up idle conversation...all were avoiding the topic of Chang-Yu. They were just starting to pack up the remanders of the food when there was a loud bang of thunder, followed shortly by lightning. The group yelled in surprise and took cover under the maple tree as it started to pour rain. (A/N- Stupid Stupid! Don't they know that a tree's the last place to seek shelter in a lightning storm??)  
  
Eriol, Sakura, Kero and Syaoran suddenly felt an icy magical chill creep down their spines. "He's here!" Sakura screamed over the thunder. Tomoyo and Meling both knew who she was talking about and shivered. Sakura and Eriol called out their staffs while Syaoran called his trusty sword out. The three stood in front of Meling and Tomoyo and got ready for the fight of their lives. Kero hovered behind them with a worried face.  
  
Lightning struck the ground a few meters away from them. They new that it was Chang-Yu making the lightning strike. They could feel his magical presence plus another near...  
  
Another lightning struck the tree they were under. The group was unprepared and the force knocked them all to the ground...they all fell unconscious. Chang-Yu and Satoshie suddenly appeared in front of the currently helpless group. They muttered something under their breaths and dissapeard.  
  
The storm wore on...no one saw the group of teens suddenly dissapear into thin air.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ya ya...I know I know...  
  
It REALLY sucked! And it was short!! Gomen!! The final chapter will be good! I promise! Pls don't say that I need to put more S+S in my story...I'm trying..I really am. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Pls don't flame me...pls..  
  
-Lone Wolf 


	9. Part Eight

A/N-This is last chapter before the epilogue!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!  
  
*Ever Lasting Love* Chapter-8  
  
Eriol groaned and tried to sit up. When he found he couldn't, he opened his eyes. He blushed crimson when he noticed that Tomoyo was laying on top of him. "Tomoyo wake up..." he whispered, shaking her gently. The girl groaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"E-eriol? W-what happened." Tomoyo asked, not realizing that she was currently laying on top of him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think that we were transported to another dimension." Eriol answered, getting a bit uncomfortable with Tomoyo so close to his face. The girl seemed to finally notice that she was on top of him and shakily got to her feet. Eriol immedently stood as well and let her put her arm around his shoulders.  
  
Eriol felt himself blush as she used him for support as they walked. The two looked around and couldn't help but suppress a gasp. It looked as if they were in a big black void. EVERYTHING was pitch black..and yet they could still see themselves. "This is scary.." Tomoyo whimpered. Eriol pulled her closer towards him and said,"Don't worry...everything will be fine."  
  
Tomoyo smiled gratefully at him as they walked on wobbly feet. Her face suddenly paled when she remembered Sakura, Syaoran, Meling and Kero. Eriol seemed to sense her worry and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry I'm sure there around here somewhere..we were probably just separated from them." The girl felt a little better and managed a weak smile.  
  
As the two continued to walk, they heard a shout in the distance. "That sounded like Kero!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol agreed with her and they started to walk as fast as they could towards the voice. Finally, in the distance, they saw his small yellow form hovering over three limp bodies. As they approached they saw Meling slowly sit up and look around with a very confused look upon her face.  
  
"Meling!" Tomoyo shouted, now trying her best to run. Eriol following quickly behind. After what seemed forever they finally reached her and the others. Tomoyo quickly kneeled beside her and asked if she was alright. The girl nodded and asked, "Wha..what happened??"  
  
"Were not sure..all we can figure is that Chang-Yu transported us here." Eriol said, looking at his surroundings for the second time. "Oh.." Meling murmered, rubbing her head.  
  
"Hello everyone..are we not forgetting about these two?!" Kero asked, motioning to Syaoran and Sakura, who still lay unconscious. The others seemed to realize this and rushed over to them. Tomoyo and Meling gently shook Sakura awake while Eriol worked on Syaoran.  
  
Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Meling and Tomoyo staring down at her, Kero hovered behind them. She slowly sat up and looked around. "Where's Syaoran? What happened?" She asked, looking around.  
  
Tomoyo and Meling helped her to her feet and explained what happened while they walked over to Syaoran and Eriol. They kneeled down beside the two and watched as Eriol tried to wake him.  
  
After several minutes of trying, Eriol sat back and pondered how to wake the boy up. "Look!" Meling suddenly cried, pointing to a fairly large bruise near Syaoran's temple. The other four also noticed the bruise and gasped in surprise. "He must of got the worst of the blast.." Tomoyo said. "Yeah..." Were the muttered replys.  
  
Eriol suddenly smiled widely, totally surprising everyone. "This is no time to smile!" Kero yelled exsapartly. "I know how to wake him." Eriol said triumphly. The others looked at him with surprise but shrugged their shoulders and told him to go ahead.  
  
Eriol nodded and whispered something into Syaoran's ear. Barely seconds after he pulled away, Syaoran groaned. "How'd you do that??" Sakura asked, totally amazed. "I called him 'cute li'l desendent'," was the reply. The others grinned at this and looked down at the currently half awake boy.  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Eriol. "Not you..." He moaned as he slowly sat up. Everyone laughed at this and quickly told him what had happened.  
  
After Syaoran and the others had got their bearings back they started to walk around.  
  
"It's just like the dark card.."Sakura whispered. "Or when I was in that void...when the hope card attacked." Syaoran replied.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Meling cried, "It feels like were just walking in circles." The others couldn't help but agree. Suddenly they heard a man's evil laughter...followed by a woman's.  
  
Kero quickly transformed into his true form. Eriol stood protectivly in front of Tomoyo, his staff in hand. Syaoran and Sakura stood in front of Meling, they too, had their staff/sword in hand.  
  
The laughter became louder...and closer. The group finally managed to make out the shadows of a man and woman with large wings. The two stepped out of the shadows. The group gasped, the man was definetly Chang-Yu..they had never seen the girl before. Sakura, who had never seen Chang-Yu, could tell it was him by the look on the faces that her friends wore.  
  
"Glad to see me? I guess not...no matter, as long as I get those cards I don't care what you think of me. Now, give them to me!!" Chang-Yu cried, holding out one of his white hands.  
  
"Never!" Sakura cried, clutching her staff protectivly. The others nodded and stood by her protectivly.  
  
Chang-Yu's eyes went a darker shade of red. The woman put a hand on his shoulder and they returned to there normal colour. The woman stepped forward.  
  
"I am Satoshie, I must warn you...if you don't give us those cards we'll have to kill you all." She said coldly.  
  
The others froze in shock, "SHE was Satoshie..Chang-Yu's childhood friend??" They quickly recovered themselves and simply stared.  
  
Satoshie and Chang-Yu smiled.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what happened eh? Well I suppose we can tell you before we kill you....."Chang-Yu said and began.  
  
"After the Li Clan banished me, I was full of pure hatred for them and the card mistress so called my trusty friend Satoshie...after I told her all that had happened we decided to get revenge. But the only way to do that was to get the Clow Cards or Sakura Cards as they are now called. After many years of training and researching we finally found a spell that would make us all powerfull. We quickly made it up and drank it. It gave us wings and power beyond imagination. We then decided it was time to get to work. We did not know where the card mistress was but I knew that the boy sent to capture the Clow Cards would know..I eventually figured out that it was him(He motions to Syaoran)and attacked, I didn't kill him because I knew that the card mistress had a tight bond with him...I was right."  
  
"But how'd you know that Syaoran would survive his injuries? Or that I was the Card Mistress if you weren't there??"Sakura asked.  
  
"I can answer that." Satoshie replied and continued...  
  
"I disgused myself as a doctor and put a spell on all of the nurses so they would think I was one. I used my magic to save the boy and watched his visitors carefully, it was easy to figure out that you were the card mistress afterwards."  
  
Syaoran listened to all this with increasing anger, he lunged at Satoshie but was held back by Sakura.  
  
"Yuu want to fight now??" Chang-Yu whispered, "Then lets begin."  
  
Before the group could even get ready Chang-Yu had already shot a lightning bolt at them. They dodged away just in time. Eriol quickly muttered something and a blue beam of light shot at Chang-Yu and Satoshie. Satoshie's eyes glowed dark blue as it neared them. It turned right around and headed towards Eriol. It hit him full force in the stomache. "Eriol!"Tomoyo screamed as she ran over to him and helped him sit up.  
  
Syaoran snuck up behind Chang-Yu and jumped up, his sword ready to strike. He managed to plant it in Chang-Yu's shoulder but was soon thrown back into Sakura by Satoshie, who had used an invisible force to do so.  
  
As the battle wore on Eriol suddenly thought of something. "Sakura!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!!" Sakura screamed over the roar of Syaoran's wind spirit.  
  
"Use your shield card, I just thought of something that I read in a spell breaker book!!" Eriol screamed back.  
  
Sakura nodded and called out her shield card. Soon everyone was standing under it's protective wall. Chang-Yu and Satoshie shot attack after attack at them, just waiting for the shield to break.  
  
"Make this quick..the shield won't last long." Syaoran said, his arm was bleeding heavily from one of Satoshie's ice shards and sweat was running down his face.  
  
Eriol looked at them grimly, "I know a way to defeat them." Everyone looked at him. "HOW?!" Kero finally asked impatiently.  
  
Eriol hesitated before he began. "There is only one way to defeat them...the Card Mistress most borrow a person's magical powers and use them to defeat the evil. It has to be the person that the Card Mistress loves most...and..."  
  
Everyone looked at him. "And what??" Sakura cried as a lightning bolt hit the shield. "And the person that she borrows the powers from could die..from the shock of losing their powers at one time" Eriol replied hesitantly. Everyone gasped.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath and looked up at Sakura. She noticed this and shouted,"NO Syaoran...NO!!" Syaoran shook his head and looked at Eriol. "If I survive..will I get my powers back??" "Hai...you will" Eriol replied, still looking as if he didn't want to say any of this.  
  
"Sakura, it's the only way..." Syaoran said, stepping closer to her. "I know...but..." Sakura cried, her voice fading with every word. "Sakura...Ying-Fa...I will always love you...remember that..just..just in case..promise that you won't forget.."  
  
Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she nodded her head, "I promise." The two kissed, not a quick kiss...but a REAL kiss. After they were finished they looked at Eriol. "Lets do this." Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. The group quickly began to plan.  
  
-Ten Mintutes Later-  
  
"NOW!!!" Eriol yelled. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and ran as close as they could to Chang-Yu and Satoshie without them noticing. Eriol and Kero ran towards Satoshie and Chang-Yu and started to distract them. Meling and Tomoyo stayed in the shield and got ready to warn Eriol or Kero if the other two were about to be attacked, there could be NO interuptions during the transmission.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped and faced eachother. "Ready?" "Ready.."  
  
The two quickly closed there eyes and did what Eriol had said to do, kiss. As the two kissed Sakura thought, "Plase give me my loves power" While Syaoran thought, "Please let me give my strength to the one I love."  
  
I light breeze circled the kissing couple as the transmission started to work.  
  
"ERIOL!"Tomoyo screamed suddenly. The boy turned to see Satoshie shooting ice shards at Syaoran and Sakura. "Moon shield!" He screamed. A protective bubble formed around the two and the ice shards bounced off. The transmission continued. Eriol turned back and kept on fighting.  
  
Syaoran started to feel an intense pain course through his entire body. The pain became so intense that he just wanted to scream in agony and pull away. But he held his ground as cold sweat poured profusedly down his neck.  
  
Sakura could sense his pain and did the only thing she could do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She soon felt his body relax slightly.  
  
Sakura could slowly feel Syaoran's green aura combine with her own, while Syaoran slowly felt his energy decrease little by little. The pain in his body suddenly heightened to it's full degree. Just as everything started to go fuzzy the transmission was completed.  
  
Sakura slowly pulled away from Syaoran and looked at him. She wanted to cry at the state he was in. His face was deathly pale and his eyes were half closed. He suddenly crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. "Syaoran!!" She cried, kneeling down to check his pulse. She was immensly relieved when she still felt one.  
  
Meling and Tomoyo, their first task done, ran over to them and took care of Syaoran while Sakura ran off to relieve Eriol and Kero and finish the job.  
  
Sakura quickly took her place in front of the very tired Eriol and Kero and yelled over her shoulder, "He's still alive, try and keep him that way until I can give him his magical energy back!!" They nodded and ran off to join Tomoyo and Meling.  
  
As soon as they were gone Sakura looked up at Satoshie and Chang-Yu and yelled, "I might lose Syaoran because of you two! Now YOUR going to get it!!" The two backed away from the angry girl, they were afriad.  
  
She had TWO aura's..a pink AND green one.  
  
Sakura raised her staff and screamed, "For the powers of love and good, I mistress of the Sakura Cards imprison you to all eternity in a world of darkness!!"  
  
Everyone watched in fasination as golden chains appeared around Satoshie and Chang-Yu's arms and legs. They screamed in terror as a purple and black cloud circled around them. Soon, they dissapeard.  
  
Sakura lowered her staff and ran towards her friends. She dropped down beside the unconscious Syaoran and kissed him ever so gently. Soon the colour returned to his face and his green aura could be seen incircling him. He opened his eyes and looked up at everyone. He smiled and with the help of his friends, sat up.  
  
Sakura explained what had happened after the transmission and Eriol told him that he would be weak for a few days and should take it easy. Then everyone fell silent. All were thinking the same thing, "Why didn't Sakura destroy Chang-Yu and Satoshie instead of imprisoning them??"  
  
"I did it because I could sense the love they held for eachother...I know how it feels to almost lose the love of your life." Sakura said quietly, figuring out what they were thinking. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. He smiled back, understanding.  
  
"Lets go home." Meling suddenly said. The others nodded and Sakura got out her return card.  
  
OWARI! ----------------------------------  
  
I thought that ending was alright..didn't you?? I'm going to write an epilogue so you can find out what happens to everyone! I'm sorry for ending it so suddenly but I wanted to get this story done before summer holidays end! I've got two other s&s storys stuck in my head and I'm trying to figure out which one to write first!! Anyways...REVIEW! I wanted to pass the 50marker with this story so please help me do that!!  
  
Arigato! -Lone Wolf ^o^ 


	10. Part Nine

A/N- This is short mind you!!  
  
  
  
=A Life Saver= ~Epilogue~  
  
Sakura and everyone returned to Japan shortly after Chang-Yu and Satoshie were defeated. Syaoran completed his training and is now the current Li Clan leader, he's happy that he's the leader and decided to stay in Japan...he only visit's China when there's some sort of emergency. He and Sakura are engaged, they plan to get married next spring.(Keep in mind that this is 2years later ^^)  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol are currently going out. Tomoyo still loves designing and vidoe taping and is currently working on Sakura's wedding dress and Syaoran's tuxedo. She is also making her own dress and Eriol's tux. Eriol still calls Syaoran by his nickname and it still annoys him..much to Eriol's delight.  
  
Touya and Fujitaka are the same as always. Fujitaka is overjoyed with his daughters engagment to Syaoran. Touya was pissed off at first but has learned to live with it. Sakura already told him what had happened in Hong Kong, she also told Yukito/Yue...who still eats tons of food.  
  
Takashi and Chirahu have been going out for a while. And they are as funny as ever. Chirahu with her mallet and Takashi with his tall tales. Takashi plans on proposing to her the day off Syaoran and Sakura's wedding.  
  
Kero is the same as always as are the clow cards!! He's actually grown fond of Syaoran even though they still pester eachother constantly.  
  
Meling kept in contact with Takao (The boy she met on the plane). After he got settled in Japan the two started to see eachother more often. Meling eventually moved in with him, they are currently going out and are as close as ever. Meling told Sakura that she was welcomed to take her room in Syaoran's apartment since they were getting married and would have to get use to living in the same house. She accepted gratefully and moved in a week later. She was anxious about the fact that Syaoran got up early while she got up late.  
  
Well that's about it. Everyone else is the same as always....oh and everyone has a great career!!  
  
_________________________________-  
  
Thats it! The final end! Tell me what you thought please!!! REVIEW!! Expect more stories soon!!!  
  
Arigato- Lone Wolf 


End file.
